Raz's Missing Scene
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: A missing scene that deepens the characters of Raz and Squint. Raz is missing Shira on their way to the island, and Squint helps her feel better.


**Hey peoples! So yeah, FINALLY, after all my talk of how much I love Raz, here's a little missing scene from the movie focusing on our favorite (and only) pirate kangaroo!**

* * *

Raz stared at Gutt silently, a solemn expression on her face. She dare not oppose the captain, but was hurt by the fact that he refused to search for Shira. The crew was stuck on a small piece of ice, Flynn being in the water to propel them towards Origin Island. There the hyraxes would get them a new ship, and they could start looking for Shira properly. At least, that was what Raz assumed they would do. If not, Gutt might lose his resident weapons expert. The kangaroo sheila had a terrible tendency to be awfully seasick, and her only place of solace was her female saber companion.

Shira always distracted her from her ill feelings, and on occasion Raz would beg a stomach rub out of her. The female was like a big sister to her; both had come to Gutt's ship around the same time, and Shira was only a few months older than the kangaroo. Pitying Raz, Shira often took her to the middle of the ship and distracted her with stories and jokes, and the two grew up as best friends. When she wasn't feeling sick, Gutt trained Raz in the use of weaponry, helping her collect a deadly arsenal of weapons to keep in her pouch. But besides such training, Gutt had been cold and indifferent towards her, and even now the large ape intimidated her. She feared him too much to get on his especially good side, more worried about the beatings she would get from his especially bad side. Shira was different.

She was a little braver than Raz. She earned the title of 'First Mate', and everyday seemed to win Gutt's affections over and over. Raz was happy for her friend, whom she considered a sister, as long as Shira never forgot her. And she never did. As their current ride, the tiny ice flow, gently rocked back and forth from the tossing of the waves, Raz felt her stomach hitch in discomfort. She grimaced and turned away from the rest of the crew, hunched over in a ball and fighting her seasickness desperately. It wasn't serious yet, but the kangaroo knew herself well.

If she rocked back and forth the tiniest bit for a few hours, she'd eventually lose the ability to hold anything in. And at the force of rocking motion she was experiencing right now, Raz knew she had little time. Because Shira wasn't there to say anything. Raz mentally tried to retell some of her favorite stories from Shira. Old fairytales that all had happy endings. Such stories gave Raz a strange sense of hope, although she didn't know what it was for. A future besides piracy?

Highly unlikely, she had nothing else. However, these pleasant imaginings couldn't distract Raz as Shira could, and the kangaroo found herself forcing bile down her throat every few minutes. She could feel the curious stares of her shipmates boring into her back, but tried to push it aside. It only made the sick feeling in her stomach worse. When they finally reached land, she quickly muttered something to the rest of the crew before speedily hopping towards the sand, her stomach protesting greatly at the movement. She hopped her way into the forest as her cheeks bulged uncomfortably. Finally stopping beside a large tree, the kangaroo leaned on the rough wood for a moment, then bent over so her front paws gripped the sparse grass.

Raz's stomach gave an angry heave, and she allowed it to empty itself of the contents within. For an hour she stood, bent over drastically, retching horribly into the dirt, shifting a little whenever the puddle of puke became too large. When her stomach finally felt better, she leaned back onto her two hind feet and sighed, before plopping miserably into a sitting position with a moan. "Oh, Shira..." She wrapped her arms around herself and sat for a while, before standing and hopping towards Switchback Cove. Once reaching her destination, she reported to Gutt with a salute and received her orders. As she went about her duties, she cringed at the sound of Gutt shouting insults and commands to the hyraxes.

She sighed and trapped two of them in a small loop on the end of a stick, and used them to swab the deck. "_A bettah' job than carrying' that wood around with Squint on top._" she thought. At that point the little rabbit himself hopped off the wooden piece and made his way to Raz. He gently tapped one of her single-clawed feet, causing her to look down at him. His stance suddenly became nervous; ears low, eyes focused on the ground, hands twiddling with his knife behind his back, one foot drawing lazy circles in the ice. Raz raised an eyebrow; Squint had never approached her in such a way before. "Uh...g'day." she muttered.

Squint looked up at her shyly. "Um...Raz. I...Gutt sent me to look for you earlier, cause your 'bathroom break' was taking a while," Raz scrunched her face. Had _that_ been her excuse? "And I...I saw ya' havin' a little...tummy trouble." Raz closed her eyes and turned her puckering face away.

"Really?" she asked dryly, her cheeks tinging pink underneath her fur. How embarrassing; _Squint _out of the whole crew had seen her succumbing to her seasickness?

"Yeah, and...I thought...maybe, you might, want some of these." Raz's head turned in surprise to see Squint reach inside his seaweed sash and produce a small handful of what appeared to be some kind of fruit or berry. Forgetting her duties, she bent down to examine them. "They're prunes." the rabbit elaborated. "When I was little...my mum gave them to me and said they helped when you had stomach problems." The kangaroo searched her crew mate's eyes cautiously. She would pay dearly, known or unknown to Squint, if this was a prank.

Her stomach was still upset, and the wrong thing would send her hurling over the side of the ship. "Trust me." Raz eyed the prunes for a moment, before carefully cupping her large paw under Squint's and tipping his to the side so that prunes spilled into her grasp. "Just eat them one at a time." the rabbit warned. Then he gave her a kind, warm smile, one Raz had never glimpsed on his features before. She smiled back, and then Squint went back to being his violent self, running around and echoing Captain Gutt's orders. Raz slowly chewed the first prune, then swallowed it. It had quite a sweet flavor, although it was a little tangy. After finishing off the small pawful, the kangaroo actually felt better.

She smiled and went back to her duties, watching Squint out of the corner of her eye and chuckling at his antics. Flynn blundered around as usual, in a hilarious fashion, and Gupta was teasing him in all ways possible. Silas flapped around, perching on various shoulders and heads. Raz smiled at her family, remembering a rather funny incident that had happened the day before.

**Line Break~**

Raz watched with a mischievous smirk as Captain Gutt discussed matters with the mammoth, and felt excitement swell within her as he requested for the plank to be prepared. She loved watching the poor saps they captured be forced off the ship and into the ocean. "Prepare the plank!" the ape commanded.

"Aye, prepare the plank!" Shira echoed the command naturally, as she was the first mate.

Squint suddenly said in a very loud and inquired voice, "PREPARE THE PLANK!" Raz almost laughed out loud at his uncontainable enthusiasm and crazed expression.

"Preparing the plank!" Flynn called out, before using his stomach to push out the thin wooden plank they used to make their prisoners jump off. It wasn't really that spectacular of a show. Raz smirked. The pirate crew was your regular dysfunctional family. Just with an added dose of swashbuckling.

**Line Break~**

Raz sighed and shook her head, not wanting to remember how their ship sank not too long after such a humorous event. The experience had terrified her, and Gutt's bad temper plus her seasickness didn't make things any better afterwards. She was relived to see a grey and black striped figure leap up onto the ship a fee minutes later, and smiled joyously.

* * *

**So how was it? I have at least two or three more, one of them already finished, so be on the lookout for more Razness from me! And another note: whoever did the Character Conversations story with Shira (I cannot remember their penname) were the first to actually put out an idea of Raz being seasick. I'm just expanding on that idea, which I'm really not sure whether it came about from reading that particular story...it might have. ; D And plz _REVIEW!_**


End file.
